kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
|type = Magical. 1-use in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, normal in Kirby: Squeak Squad. |hat = Black top hat with a yellow ribbon tied around its brim. |elements = None |powers = Cuts rope and grass, destroys Metal Blocks, pounds stakes |icon = |enemies = None |mini-bosses = Boxy |bosses = None |helper = None }} 's Flavor text |3 = Kirby: Squeak Squad }} General Information Magic is one of Kirby's copy abilities, first featuring as a one-use ability in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, but was changed to a normal ability in Kirby: Squeak Squad. The only enemy that Magic can be obtained from is the mid-boss Boxy. Its trademark is a recherché top hat adorned with a snazzy gold ribbon. Originally, its only function was a unique roulette wheel with several (usually somewhat impractical) outcomes. Now however, it is an advantageous ability which is appropriate in nearly any circumstances. In both of its appearances, the Magic ability is rather hard to come across, and can only be acquired by inhaling Boxy. Magic currently features a whole slew of rather deadly (yet certainly light-hearted) magic tricks ranging from a flock of doves, razor-sharp cards, and even the original roulette feature. Move Set Flavor Texts Trivia *As with most abilities, the color of the cards, clown head, the band on the hat, and doves are often altered to match the color of Kirby when Spray Paint is used on him. This is most noticeable when Ivory Spray Paint is enabled. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Kirby waits long enough without moving, a tiny door opens on the front of the hat and a Kirby figure comes out, it jumps on the edge of the hat then the real Kirby tries to look at the figure, that promptly goes back into the hat before the door closes. **This could be a reference to the Mini ability that is used in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, one of the possible one-time abilities to gain was for Meta Knight to destroy everything on screen. It is not explained how this is possible, as Meta Knight is trapped in the Dimension Mirror. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, the "Galaxia" option doesn't light fuses to cannons, even though this sword lights fuses in other games; if any of Kirby's friends gain this option from the Magic ability, Kirby will be able to move around during Meta Knight's appearance: Meta Knight immediately vanishes (right when he's typically out of sight when Kirby himself gains the "Galaxia" option" and is frozen in awe) *If you have completed the Ghost Medal and have not finished the Secret Map, then it becomes almost impossible to gain Magic again, unless you go to the Extra Level in Secret Sea. Artwork Image:Magic.jpeg|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Other Ability Icons Image:Magic_Icon.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror